


C'est la vie

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Meowrails, Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, palemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't really home unless she's with him.<br/>"Say your goodbyes, but darling if you please, don't go without me."<br/>Inspired by meowrails feelings and C'est la mort by The Civil Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la vie

She is dimly aware of her surroundings coming into focus. Familiar odors tease her nostrils, scents becoming sharper like a picture slowly developing. Dirt, the musky smell of Pounce de Leon’s fur, the tang of dried blood. Home.  
She wonders if this is normal, that the game simply deposits them at home as though nothing has happened. She supposes it is better than the alternative, whatever that might have been. Her memories seem a little fuzzy on the edges, recollections tinged with a slightly unreal quality. She shrugs off the feeling; she has a wonderful meowrail to celebrate with!

She looks around for her drawing tablet computer, but unfortunately it is not where she left it. Neither is Pounce. Well, her thinkpan tells her that it only makes sense, her sweet, ferocious lusus had died before entering the game. She cannot help but mourn, though. She didn’t have enough time. None of them did. Or at least she thinks so, she isn’t quite so sure anymore. She pushes those thoughts to the side; she intends to visit her meowrail presently anyways.

The path to Equius’ hive wasn’t a path to begin with, she muses. Over the sweeps they had created a well worn trail through the dense Alternian underbrush. She reminisces about when they first met when she passes the hollow where their first encounter occurred.  
He had smelled strongly of sweat, the tangy scent not altogether unpleasant, but prey had become disturbingly scarce as a result, fleeing from STRONG bluebl00ded pheromones. She had gone to confront this heretofore unknown troll about it, but at first sight, the sad spectacle of him had made her bloodpusher squeeze painfully.  
He had been kneeling on the forest floor, leaning back on his haunches, hands over his face, shoulders hunched. The trees around him were in various states of disrepair. Before she could control herself, she had immediately begun papping and shooshing him. He had flinched away like he thought he was going to hurt her. Silly troll. She hadn’t even known his name and already she trusted him, knew he would never ever hurt her.  
He had told her to stay away from him; that he had caused others nothing but pain. But she didn’t listen to him. That was for his own good, of course, silly Equius, beloved palemate. He had held her as though she was going to break that day, and she had just squeezed tighter and hadn’t ever let go. He protected her from others, and she protected him from his own destructive thoughts. She hardly listened to him, unless it was really important, of course.

She starts as she realizes that she is already upon his sad excuse for a lawn ring. His hive might be nicer than most, but the landscape around it is bleak. She unsheathes her claws and begins the trek up the rocky ledges as fast as she can. She arrives breathlessly at the entrance to his hive, retrieves her ‘special purriveleges’ key, and lets herself in.  
She tromps up the stairs to his respiteblock, and finds the door slightly ajar. She bursts past the threshold; after all, she is the only exception to most of Equius’ rules. That’s strange, he is usually in his respitebl- bedroom at this time of night. Her other option is to look for him in his robotics laboratory. He did tend to get carried away with his creations. Sometimes she has to remind him to calm his thinkpan and to eat or drink something besides lusus milk.

Passing through the nutrition block, she grabs him a slice of grubloaf. Then she proceeds down into his dungeon of a laboratory. She peruses the entire lab, and is able to quickly determine that he is not there. She begins to worry. Outside would be the next best place to look, she muses. Setting the grubloaf down, she turns and catches a glimpse of herself in the cold metal surface of another trollbot. She wonders where her hat has gone to. Had she dropped it on the way here? She squints at herself, and suddenly her clothes are damaged and slowly beginning to seep with blood. Large, damp patches of her olive green blood sluice down her body. There is a small splatter of his royal blue, and…

oh.  
Gamzee’s blood as well.

She sinks to the ground, her thinkpan throbbing. It hurts so much. Make it stop. “Not everyone has been as lucky as I in the domain of moirallegiance.”

Kneel

“I command you to steer clear of them, do you understand?”  
Why won’t he fight?

Nonono

NO

not him

blue claws

bl00 blood

her wrist hurts; her everything hurts

he’s sober. Why?

She grasps his hand.

“I love you Equius.”

I  
Love  
You

Best friend

Palemate

 

“I love you too Nepeta.”

 

She looks up.


End file.
